


Cover for Gadgets Series

by WarlockWriter



Series: Gadgets [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: An ebook style cover for the Gadgets series.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: Gadgets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517000
Kudos: 4





	Cover for Gadgets Series




End file.
